fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Oken
Claudius Carlyle "Clay" Oken 'is the single surviving child of Legendary Dark Wizards,Serenity and Kai Oken.He is considered the most Notorious Dark Mage of his Time and some consider him the worst since Zeref.He is solely responsible for deaths of almost 50,120,000,000 people in just a short 15 years of becoming a Dark Wizard.He is the Sole Leader of the even more famous "Oder of The Red Legion" or "The ORL" for short,with his daughter,Kay Oken,being his second in command.Since he became guild master over the Legion,he has caused Millions of losses of life and destruction of entire citys.He is also responsible for the guild to be growing at an alarming rate and has now had over 500,000 members.He has rightfully claimed the throne of Dark Warlord and title of "The Corpse Crusader" Personality Clay's personality is hard to explain exactly.Due to being emotionally damaged and corrupted as a child,Clay often has mood swing and is hard to get a read on.He is constantly changing moods that some miss judge as Multiple Personality Disorder.Clay has an unnerving taste for blood and violence and is just as explosive as a time bomb.He often shows no remorse for those who fail the,killing them on the spot and thinking of it.He also tends to talk extremely fast and is hard to keep up with as he never tells any of his subjects any parts of his plans.He can be easily took for someone who belongs in a mental asylum,but despite that he is actually extremely intelligent.He is cold and calculating and will correct any imperfection he sees with any measure necessary.He often makes his daughter up set because he constantly corrects her speech and plans.Clay is a heartless monster,often referring to himself as the Devil's Embodiment of Bloodlust and he has no regards for Human life,not even those of his own children.He is extremely serious at all times and never takes a joke.He loves to see people squirm and enjoys the "Thrill of the hunt".If he allows someone to live it's either because they serve a purpose for him to us and exploit,pure curiosity,or to add to the fun of killing that said person later with his barehands. Appearance Clay' appearance is unkown to most,even his closest servant.Those who get to see what he looks like will usually never live to tell about it.Clay has unusual blood colored hair that he has had since birth.His hair is spiked up and wild,flowing in all directions.It has a wind swept look to it and he has two long strands of hair on his hairline that sticks out and sometimes over his face.Clay seems some what tall for most but is extremely shot considering that he comes from a family of giant people.His eyes glow of natural Amber before turning different colors depending on the opposite of what type of mood he is in.He seems to have a somewhat tan complexion most of the time,but sometimes due to very little sun light he seems pale.He rarely has a smile on his face and only has one when he is crushing his opponent.Clay is shown to have long rang like canines that match his personality.He usually wears casual clothes along with a lomg cloak with a hood that almost always covers his face. History '''Claudius Carlyle Oken '''was born during a storm to the famous Dark Mages,Kai and Serenity Oken.From extremely young age Clay was shown to have an enormous amount of Magic energy stored in his small body much like,so much that his body couldn't handle it.Instead of going to get the young child help his father and mother marveled at this.He easily became their favorite child out of the 7 children they had.As soon as he could walk his father began training him.His power easily exceeded that of his brothers and sisters even those 10 years old than him.He was considered a prodigy and was very skilled from the very start of his training with Magic.He spent long and hard days training with his father,who often made Clay train days straight without any water or food yet he treated him better than the others.As a child he was very isolated and did not enjoy the company of his sibli,for the exception of his younger sister,Amara.He spent most of his time reading ancient books about wizardry.This was the doing of his father,who made the others stay away from him for training purposes He spent 13 long years isolated from the other and training his butt off.He had spent his short 13 years of life to master Fire Magic and Titan.The day had finally come when his father had nothing left to teach him,as Clays power far surpassed his own.Kai and Serenity issued a final exam for all of their children,although kept them in the dark about what they would do in it.The day came when the exam would take place ad they told them that their children had to all fight to the death.All of them were in shock by this,but Clay was the first to refused.His father angrily beat him before Clay got sick of it.They fought in front of the whole family and in the end Clay snapped Kai's neck with a roundhouse kick,ending his life.Enraged,Serenity attacked Clay,only to be killed herself by being stepped on by Clay' giant foot.Realizing what he had come,Clay freaked out but was comforted by his brother and sisters that it was for the best.They burned down the small house along with thier parents.It wasn't long until the magic counsel located the burned down house and went on a hunt for the children,but they were long gone. Another 14 long years of being on the run passed before Clay,now 27 years old, ever came back to his old house.He was deeply saddened,due to loosing almost all of them had passed away except his younger sister Amara.He felt as if he needed to come for closure but the thing he got was very different.There was a man standing in the midst of the rubble.He was old,had an eye patch and a cane along with a large red cloak.They talked for a while before the person began to walk over to him."You are destined,to be the next." He said before Clay asked him what he was talking about."The Next Red King." He said before manifesting a violet colored flame in his palm.The man thrusted the flame into Clay's chest before dropping dead.When Clay regained consciousness he had a huge poser surge and was a lot more powerful then before.The power of it all slowly turned Clay to insanity.He traveled to the base of The Order of The Red Legion,an ancient order that had been in the word for a number of millennia.He quickly took control and turned them into a powerful Dark Guild of what they are today.In just 3 months of being in rule he had caused the death of millions of people and had become famous throughout Fiore. About One Year later,while reading old texts in the Library of the base he had learned how the Kingship could be passed down.At the end of each King's life the power that was granted to them keeps them alive long enough to pass down the Kingship to a chosen individual.He then got an idea that he would make his kin the royal bloodline and only pass it down to children and their children.And about 3 months later one of his guild member came to him and revealed that she was carrying his child.At first he blew it off and didn't care much until he remembered his plan.He patently waited for his heir.He was extremely excited when he found out that the woman had bore twins,a boy and a girl.He first inspected the female child.Like him,she was born with a naturally strong sense of Magic Power even more so than he had.The boy on the other hand magical power was somewhat mediocre in comparison to his sister so he had on of his guild members dispose of the baby.He then began to raise his child into adult hood in his own image. Fast forward 15 years and he his name has become Notorious and we'll known across the world.Some argue that his excistance is merely fictional but there are far more knowing that he is very real.Now he is one of the top Dark Mage's in the world and is in the top 10 Wanted list of the Magic Counsel. Abilities and Skills Magical Abilities Nullification Magic: Clay had the ability to nullify other Wizards Spells with this magic.He uses this so that he takes no damage from low level magicians who he might have underestimated.With this ability,Clay can easily redirect any magical attacks that are thrown at him,seemingly passing through him and hitting what ever bis behind him.He was taught this magic by the Former Red King before him Via Telepathy.He has mastered this ability to the extent to which,just standing in his presence will nullify the users ability to use and Manipulate magic although you have to be around 30 feet around him.He sometimes becomes very clumsy with this ability to as even nuffiying his own guild members magic's also. Titan: Titan Magic was taught to Clay as a child from his father to "crush opponents under his feet".This is one of his lesser used magical as he personally wants the "prey" to have a false sense of security and hope before disposing of them.Although not using it as often as he does other's,Clay is also incredibly efficient in this magic too,makin himself larger resulting in a massive amplication of his posers by almost 30x his normal Maximum strength. Fire Magic: His most used Magic and one he is most known for,Clay is incredibly fond of Fire Magic.He has mastered this ability shortly after taking the rank of King of the Legion and became his trademark magic.Where ever he goes he uses his flames to permanently engrave his name into the land.He can also channel his rage and other emotions into his fire causing them to do more damage and giving them the power to soar to temperatures hotter than that of the the surface of the sun.Not much is known about the spells he casts when using this Magic,most likely because no one has lived to tell about them. '''Apocalyptic Immemse Magic Power: '''Due to vigorously training as a child and then becoming the Red King,caused Clays maximum output of Magic Power to become something to marvel at.It has has been said by others who just managed to glimpse of his power to be so powerful that gravity and pressure around him is unbareable.Not many has seen that of his full maximum out put but some examples have been seen such as destroying powerful illusions just with his magical aura,and also blocking powerful attacks with it. Natural Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Clay has been seen seenin to slow extreme efficiency with hand to and combat,taking in a fleet of Magic Counsel Knights with only his bare hands.He has been seen to effortlessly defeat his son,Kai,with only using one arm even though his eyes has been has been said even by himself to have mastered and perfected over 50 different styles of fighting.Clay is a One Man Army in his own right,being able to take down an armada of enemies on is own with no assistance once so ever. '''Weapons Specialist: '''Clay also possesses the incredible ability to use any weapon in his immediate surroundings with extreme proficiency. '''Extreme Physical Prowess:'Another thing Clay is famously known for his extreme physical prowess.Clay is immensely powerful especially with his physical prowess.During his time being a Red Clay has time to enhance his abilities much further than before even though he could already lift over One Thousands more than his body weight and move at speeds that are faster than the naked eye can perceive.His Physical capabilities have only skyrocketed once becoming King and doesn't show signs of Stopping.Now,Clay is able to lift Objects Hundreds Of Thousands of pounds more than body weight and can move at Hyper to High Hyper Speeds without any strain along with being able to take Apocalyptic type attacks and barely flinch at them. '''Expert Strategist: Clay is a cunning and brilliant strategist,as shown as he always seems to outsmart the Magic Counsel and their best minds and always seems to be 7 or even 10 step head of them,always avoiding capture,and even once escaping a highly regulated prison that had been made just for him,working from the inside. Trivia *Clay's name,Along with the his son and daughter,is a pun off The Author's user name "The Kaio-Ken Kid" *Clay's appearance is based on that of Mikoto Suoh from the Anime "K" and The Legion was inspired by that of The Red Clan,HOMRA. *He uses Fire Magic,and despite his name being Clay,he hates the element of earth of finds it the least interesting *Clays eyes turn colors for every mood He is in,but the color is the complete opposite of what he feels at the moment and he has no power over what color it could turn,although it's natural state is Amber. Category:The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Guild Master